PAR DE AMIGOS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Haría de todo por proteger a esos dos, aun siendo los que mas lo sacaban en tiempo record de quicio, pero que a la vez en ese mismo tiempo record lo hacían sentir querido. Basado en "Angry Birds la película 2016" Red, Chuck, Bomb.


_**Hola linduras. Repito que estoy más que retirada y también soy consciente que debo mil cosas pendientes. ¡Pero me e enamorado tanto de Red! Aunque el Gamer fan de los juegos desde siempre asido mi hermano y esta es su zona, pero el punto de vista que le han dado a Red en la película en ese pasado y aparte de las bromas de la película me atraparon las enseñanzas que amenos a "Mi" me dejo Red. Además que con mi estado actual... Me atrapó e identifico en varias cosas, al punto que me nació un apego emocional con él. ¿Por que el titulo tan simple? Esque mi madre escuchaba una canción llamada "Par de anillos" la letra nada que ver con el escrito pero se me pego la tonada diciendo par. Pero ya no los aburro con mis cosas.**_

 _ **Antes que algo más les recomiendo a la primera autora que empezó a escribir del universo de la película "Sammy Héroes" amo a su Chuck.**_

 _ **Aviso: Esta cursi y Ooc. Me disculpo por cualquier error.**_

 _ **Angry Birds es propiedad de Rovio, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"PAR DE AMIGOS"**

Durante años lo único que conocio fue la soledad, el áspero sinsabor del abandono al no tener ni idea de donde están sus padres, ¿Tendría hermanos oh alguna especie de pariente que la vida le privo conocer?. No sabia, lo único que sabia era todas las noches en la que se hundió en el dolor de estar solo. De no tener un abrazo oh pequeño beso en la frente que de polluelo lo hiciese sentir seguro.

No tuvo a nadie con quien poder desahogarse de las burlas de la escuela, con nadie podía hablar de como ese ofensivo apodo lo heria pero mas lo asía cuando le recordaban su miseria de no tener padres.

Si no los tenia y sus compañeros si porque tenían que recordárselo en cada oportunidad, porque tenían que burlarse de su inocente admiración asía a Águila poderosa (Él cual al volver a su hogar despues de conocerlo se limito arrancar su postre de la pared) siendo la única figura de protección que su subconsciente se había creado, porque si era el rechazado también no podían solo ignorarlo sino tacharlo constantemente con las peores burlas y maltratos.

Cuantas noches lloro en silencio consolándose solo, aprendiendo a salir a delante solo, teniendo claro que él enfrentaría a la vida solo, siendo el mismo su único apoyo, comprendiendo que no podía confiar en nadie ya que nadie se ganaría nunca su confianza.

Los pensamientos amargos lo abrazaron, los desplantes de la vida se mantenían asiéndolo parecer un ser invisible oh que no encaja, el que quizás fuese un error que naciese oh que allí viviese, en esa isla de felicidad eterna que irónicamente ni una sola vez había sabido lo que se siente vivirla. Llego a pensar que esa palabra felicidad solo era una tonta ilusión como lo es pedir bobamente un deseo a una estrella.

Estrellas, mar, olas, caracoles vacíos, fueron la única verdadera compañía que tuvo al haber construido su casa apartada de la civilización. Aunque no podía quejarse, ya que esos acompañantes le entregaban la serenidad que tanto necesitaba su gris alma.

Los vacíos se mezclaban en su plumoso pecho. Uno por no haber crecido con padres como todo polluelo, otro por mas que eso no tener un solo familiar velando por su bien y entregándole el amor que toda cría merece, y otro más por cada vez que veía a las parejas mimando a sus huevos y algo le decía que él nunca (Por el hecho que ninguna hembra se fijaría, con su suerte en él) podría tener esa dicha. Las hembras preferían a machos bien parecidos que aún gruñón de cejas gruesas, y las malas experiencias en ese tema sobraban.

Y claro que existía el vacío de no tener amigos. Un amigo, un hermano, un aliado, un compañero condescendiente en sus días, una amistad que se hubiese transformado en su familia, alguien con quien crear lazos, alguien con quien crear "Algo", que significaría mucho en su insípida vida.

No podía ser culpado por su amargura. Tampoco era que se tomaría de su triste niñez para hacer actos criminales como tantos seres que se escudan en su miseria para dañar a alguien, pero simplemente quería estar en paz, apartado, porque habían días (todos) que parecía el universo se ponía de acuerdo para molestarlo.

Salir de sus estribos se le hizo tan normal con esa amargura quemante de volcán en erupcion elevándose desde su estomago hasta su pico manifestando los mil y un gritos.

La furia, su apasionada amante que acariciaba sus explosivos sentidos al manifestarse.

Todo mas que oscuro gris. No negro porque el negro aun siendo lo que es, posee una integrante intensidad, y blanco obviamente no era el calificativo para su panorama. Sino gris quedaría exacto por no tener chiste algo como fue y es cotidianamente su vida.

Hasta que.

No fue lo más sobre saliente que terminase en clases de control de la ira oh que salvase a todos esos huevos de quienes tan mal lo trataron en el pasado. Sino el hecho que un par se prácticamente, metieran a la fuerza oh mas bien de golpe a su vida buscando ser sus amigos.

Todavía no compendia porque si aun con esas explosiones de Bomb el por su ternura y simpatía tenía amistades, como las que se dedicaron con esfuerzos armar su fiesta sorpresa. Oh como si Chuck con lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, también poseía el encanto y carisma de socializar y agradar a muchos con su espíritu veloz y contrastes invitadas de rondas gratis en bares de alta y baja cálida (De donde sacaba tantos fondos para eso es un misterio para Red).

Si ese par poseen en lo que caben amistades porque y en serio, ¿Por qué? Se encontraron tan interesados en volverse sus amigos y estar con él a pesar de sus desplantes.

Era un misterio como el mar de enigmas que sintió al verlos preocupados con lágrimas en sus par de ojos de distintos colores, y las plumas de diferentes tonalidades temblandoles cuando Terence lo apunto al castillo en esa resortera, ese par contrario a él lo veían como si temiesen perder lo más preciado si algo llegase a pasarle a su existencia con la caída. Le dieron hasta la despedida de muerte diciendo que lo extrañarían.

¿Extrañar? Porque alguien podría extrañarlo si el nunca fue importante para nadie.

¿Por que ese par daban la impresión de morir si algo le pasase? Si ni tenían tanto de conocerlo oh convivir con él como para quererlo ni un poco... Pero quizás la respuesta mas cursi podía ser la verdad.

Él estaba predestinado a ser su amigo como ellos los suyos. El tierno Bomb, el veloz y alocado Chuck, estaban predestinados a llenar esa parte que solo fue vacíos.

Algo le decía que jamas ni aunque quisiese podría volver a estar solo con ese par que sólo le expresaban una inmensa felicidad y emoción al dirigirles la mirada.

¿Que en serio él podía ser tan importante para alguien?.

El par que lo persiguió hasta la orilla de la playa y en este momento le hacían una coreografía acuática de nado sincronizado lo confirmaba. Ese par que junto a él sólo podían ser agua y aceite lo querían como jamas nadie lo quiso y eso dentro de él aun con su ceño fruncido no podía negar que lo hacia feliz.

¿Feliz? La palabra que toda la vida de él escapó y hoy con sus amigos que luego de la lucha a muerte con esos verdes cerdos terminaron siendo mas que amigos familia. Una familia que se reencontró en el momento preciso y jamas se separaría sellada con el sello de la amistad.

Literalmente a Bomb se le ocurrió mandar a pedir sellos con brillantina para ponérselos en una ala los tres. Le pareció una idea tan estúpida a Red, al contrario Chuck se sello no solo las alas sino todo el cuerpo para después ponerse a modelar con mirada sensual como la que daba en este instante lanzando besos al aire.

¿En serio que tienen estos sujetos en la cabeza? Se pregunto para si el ave de color rojo. Al estar sentado en la orilla apegando su espalda en un árbol, con la intención de relajarse un segundo antes que el dúo dinámico llegara a lanzarse al agua, empezando un estilo de lago sincronizado tan bien armado que harían al mismísimo lago de los cisnes quedar como principiantes. Alardeando que habían superado su trauma con el agua después de lo de Águila poderosa... ¡Que no vale la pena mencionar! El plumas rojas podía jurar que los nadadores "Estrellas" se habían escapado todas las noches cuando el dormía para ir a practicar su coreografía y así al mostrársela a su líder con himno se sintiria orgulloso de ellos.

Y escapado por el hecho que aunque no vivieran con él era casi igual si solo en su hogar pasaban. Veían televisión allí, dormían allí, comían allí, y hasta se bañaban allí. Chuck le pedía que fuera considerado dejándole el agua caliente, y Bomb le pedía que no mezclara las cosas de la refrigeradora porque el con cariño se la acomodaba de forma ordenada y bonita.

¡Él les había dado la ala al dejarlos entrar a su nueva casa y se terminaron tomando la pata!.

No había un sólo mueble suyo que no hubieran cambiado de lugar oh cosa que no estuviera apretada por el poco espacio de una casa para uno forzada a ser de tres. ¡Como podía molestarle que tocaran sus cosas! Siendo una de las únicas ventajas de vivir solo... Pero a la vez, de la forma mas disimulada sonreía de medio lado sereno por lo cálido que se convirtió esa casa transformándose a un verdadero hogar, con risas y momentos que jamas creyó vivir.

¿Esos serán los amigos?

Quienes te dan luz en los días grises y están hay aún cuando no se los pides, quienes saben exactamente como te sientes sin necesidad de palabras, quienes jamas te dejaran aun en las peores batallas, quienes agradecen con el alma un segundo que les brindes y te lo recompensan con uno suyo siendo más valioso que cualquier riqueza de oro (Ya que un verdadero amigo en un mundo áspero es mas valioso que el oro oh cualquier tipo de riqueza) quienes te aceptan tal y como eres admirando los infiernos por los que has pasado, quienes en lugar de juzgarte te abrazan de emociones que te hacen lograr explotar, no de ira como el mirada intensa acostumbraba, sino de alegrías que confortaban su noble alma.

¿Noble? Eso era lo que tanto le repetían Chuck y Bomb que fue su acción de sacrificarse por todas las futuras crías. En ningún momento pensó en recibir retribuciones y menos un himno cantado por esos pequeños, él sólo se angustio por el destino de los huevos y se identificó con el dolor de los padres. Sabia muy bien lo que es perder algo amado... Por el hecho que el nació sin saber en que momento perdió el derecho de una vida feliz. Todo se dio y no dudo, no titubeo en dar su vida si algo valía para salvar hasta el último de los huevos, ese trió de diablillos terminaron siendo sus ahijados al igual que los demás polluelos de la isla.

Aun sentía la palmadas y los mas de diez abrazos que Bomb le dio al alejarse de la multitud y estar los tres solos en el salón de belleza, realizándose la pedicura a sus patas, al igual que con cierto recelo recordaba los besos que Chuck le dio en la cara... Pero en fin, ambas muestras de afectó muy de ese par que aunque le costará admitir. Ya quería como parte de él.

Los quería como amigos, los quería como hermanos, los quería como aliados, los quería como familia, los quería en su vida.

Haría de todo por proteger a esos dos, aun siendo los que mas lo sacaban en tiempo record de quicio, pero que a la vez en ese mismo tiempo record lo hacían sentir querido.

—¡Hey Red!, ¡Deja de solo ser espectador y únete al show de gala!.

Le grito con emoción el plumaje amarillo, mientras el ojos azules lo secundaba salpicando agua.

—¡Si amigo ven!, Sera más divertido si los tres nadamos.

Red solo cambio su leve explesión serena por su usual ceño fruncido. ¿Que acaso ese par de dos estaban hablando en serio?.

—No gracias. A diferencia suya me gusta evitar hacer el ridículo.

Dijo con sequedad, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión triste del plumas oscuras y la seriedad que pocas veces se posa en el rostro del ojos verdes. Cambiando en cuestión de segundos los ánimos de ambos, volteandoce a ver compartiendo ese idioma secreto que los amigos desarrollan al pasar el tiempo, pintandoseles sonrisas juguetonas en los picos.

—¡Como digas payasito de fiestas!.

No se supo que se escuchó retumbar mas en la isla, si las carcajadas de Chuck oh los huesos tronando de los puños apretados de Red, mientras Bomb alegaba con ternura que ese trabajo era muy lindo.

Hasta que el ceño fruncido termino volteandoce, dándoles completamente la espalda con la idea firme de ignorarlos y así podre lograr lo que tanto quería al ir a esa orilla de la playa, ¡Estar en quietud!.

Se sereno tanto con la nueva vista despejada, que fue sordo al cuchicheo digno de un perico ahogando risas, junto a pasos lentos que terminaron siendo veloces rumbo a su dirección, siendo ciego en que momento el canario mas agradable y a la vez irritante lo termino arrojando al agua, en lo que el ojos azules los fotografiaba, teniendo una nueva adquisición para su adorado álbum de mejores amigos que con espero armaba, hasta el día de hoy.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Se manifestó un grito que fue subiendo desde su estomago hasta su garganta sintiéndose como ácido por lo mucho que quemaba en su rabia, junto a sus ojos cafés oscuros vueltos como sus plumas rojos fuego.

—¡PORQUE GUSANOS HICIERON ESO!.

Exclamo encolerizado con el agua hasta la mitad de su cuerpo y el par frente a él en la orilla (A una distancia prudente) ya sin limitarse a callar sus risas.

—¡Jajaja! Creímos que un poco de agua no te caería mal jajaja.

Se frotaba su estomago con dolor a causas de las tantas carcajadas el mirada alocada.

—Jajaja además si te hace sentir mejor.

Agrego el tierno cuervo, en igual estado.

—Siempre sales fotogénico en todas las fotos. Creo que el álbum ya esta lo suficientemente grande para mostrárselo a Matilda y Terence en la cena de hoy.

Decía el mirada azulada emocionado abrazando la cámara, en lo que Chuck asistía y Red armaba cabos incrementándose su ira.

—Que acaso ustedes aparte de invadir mi privacidad metiéndose hasta en mi nido.

Apretó lo mas que pudo su pico al punto de casi quebrarse como sus plumosos puños, y la expresión que sobre pasaba lo furiosa posándose en su más que rojo rostro de la ira, junto a sus ojos que más que rojos fuegos, eran infierno puro.

—¡Tambien invitan a mas aves sin consultármelo a "Mi" casa!, ¡POR DECIMA VEZ!.

No solo las nueve veces anteriores fueron cenas, también se había topado con un par de fiestas que dejaban un pleno chiquero al siguiente amanecer.

Respiro hondo percatándose que sus amigos en lugar de inmutarse con su estado, no asían más que sonreirle cada uno a su forma. Debía aceptar que ellos jamas le temerían sin importar que tan molesto estuviese, ellos no podrían entregarle más que una sonrisa genuina, como recordándole de esa manera que fuera como él sea siempre lo querían, además se aseguraba que en lugar de temerle cuando a pesar de las sesiones de la ira se le escapaba alguna vez una rabieta como esta, ese par de diferentes color de ojos se sentían mas seguros con él cerca suyo.

Curioso siendo la única ave que no posee un poder y aun así podía darle seguridad a esas dos aves como también a todos los de la isla. Aunque ellos le repetían cada vez que podían que si posee un poder. Valentía. Al igual que entrega y nobleza, por ello siempre le entregarían su admiración y tratarían como el mejor de los amigos, al aceptarlos como ellos a él.

—Mejor en vez de hacer caprichos, te acicalas. Te esperamos en una hora para la cena.

Le había dicho el plumas amarillas que corrió en un segundo a despeinarlo y volvió en la misma cantidad de tiempo donde Bomb, que continuaba sonriendo, para después correr ambos juguetones y el ojos azules se tropezara rodando y Chuck se le subiera encima pareciendo hacer trapecio en lo que se iban, gritándole ambos entre risas "No tardes".

—Preescolares.

Dijo para si el cardenal girando los ojos que terminaron por suavizarse, no habiéndose dado cuenta cuando termino sonriendo. No debía extrañarle sino existía día que una de esas sonrisas se le pintase debido a esos dos que podía llamar amigos.

Sintió como el agua acariciaba sus plumas, decidiendo quedarse esa hora con su otro amigo el mar, ya que a pesar que le agradase la compañía del poeta y el fiestero, un momento a solas no le vendría mal para reflexionar en lo mucho que su áspera vida se transformó en más color que el rojo ira, gracias a quienes ganaron su confianza y amistad entregándole felicidad.

¿Que mas podría desear?.

Sin notar como un par de rubís ocultándose con sutileza detrás de un árbol lo observaban con delicadeza, susurrando su propietaria de plumaje encendido.

—Que bella sonrisa.

Sin duda haría que más de ellas naciesen para tener así la dicha de contemplarlas de cerca.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Dos semanas de estar escribiendo un par de lineas diarias absorbida más que por la universidad las constantes guerras emocionales que te distancian de todo. No tengo ni idea de cuando continuare "TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA" pero recalco que jamás dejare el fic abandonado, aunque tarde siglos en acabarlo.**_

 _ **Tengo la duda del color de ojos de Rojito (como le digo de cariño) porque en varias imágenes los tiene negros el original del juego, y sobre la película se los veo aveces cafés y otras rojos, no se si es cosa de mis lentes oh algo así, pero le pregunte a mi hermano y fans del juego que conosco y algunos me dijeron rojos y otros cafés... Quedando en las mismas. Pero si alguien puede aclararme ese dato se lo agradesere mucho. Y ya me di color de ser fan de RedxRubí nwn sé que también existe la pareja de la lindura rosa y se cree la emparejarian en la segunda película con Red, pero ella me gusta mas con Chuck (Creo que no soy la única fan que opina así) pero si se da lo de Red no me incomoda pero amenos aquí lo emparejo con Rubí.**_

 _ **Sobre los abrazos y los besos jajaja lo primero que vi fue que Chuck le beso la cara a Red en lo que Bomb le daba palmadas XD y e visto tantas imágenes de Bomb abrazando a Red que tenia que sacarlo a mension, adoro a estos tres juntos y me emociono que el final de la lucha de Red fuese feliz... Sueño con lograr esa ansiada felicidad en medio de este caos donde estoy hundida. Pero bueno para estos locos este final solo es el inicio de las secuelas. ¡Y si puedo volver a verlos juntos en escena, yo dichosa!.**_

 ** _Nos vemos/leemos linduras._**


End file.
